The Mystery of Naruto Namikaze
by Hanabero01
Summary: After the tragedy of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was sent to the Highschool DxD world. He attracts the interest of resident devils, especially the attention of a certain blond knight. Kiba Yuuto x Naruto


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I've been reading a lot of Highschool DxD crossovers with Naruto but so far not once have I come across a yaoi paring with Naruto. I know Highschool DxD is predominantly a hetero harem story because of the abundance of female fanfare characters but as a yaoi fanatic I cannot stand by even if I'm not very well familiarised with Highschool DxD story line and not spread the yaoi love to everyone. This story may cause me flaming from yaoi haters but I do not care. I love yaoi and I will spread the love *passionately cries out at the edge of a cliff as a massive wave crashed down from the ocean*

Warning: OOC, yaoi pairing

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious South Prince of Kuoh Academy **

Kiba couldn't remember when his eyes constantly followed Namikaze-san first started. Perhaps it all started on the very first day Namikaze-san walked into his class as a late transfer student. How lone his piercing icy azure eyes glowed as he introduced himself in front of the class with an unreadable expression. His mere presence froze everyone in his class and himself.

Even having such an intimidating and mysterious presence, Kiba couldn't help but always watch Namikaze-san. The same could be said for everyone. The student body would always part in awe whenever Namikaze-san would pass by. Kiba always noticed the lingering presence of females stalking Namikaze-san.

Kiba always watched him in class as he stared out the window with a distant look that Kiba couldn't help but want to know what he was thinking about. He had never concerned himself with other people than he needs to. It exceedingly worried him how he developed a rather worrying addiction in watching him to the point he had Namikaze-san's appearance permanently engraved to his mind.

Whenever he closed his eyes, Namikaze-san would seemingly appear with his distant expression. His lone azure left eye that rivalled the colour of the sky and the mysterious ebony right eye, his naturally full pink lips that were sometimes pulled into a line, his long golden blond hair that flowed down from his usual high ponytail, his long fringe that accentuated framed his long eyelashes and how it flutters against his high cheekbones. Last but not least, his mysterious whisker birthmarks that reminded Kiba of a fox.

It greatly worried Kiba how a single person, whom does not even have a trace of power within him. No, Kiba shook his head at this line of thought. Namikaze-san was a powerful human being. His presence reminded Kiba of a veteran warrior.

Kiba knew a lot yet very little about Namikaze-san from his constant observation. He knew Namikaze-san was in Archery and Calligraphy club, he was also the author of 'The Tale of The Gutsy Ninja' and 'The Adventure of Arashi Uzumaki', he was ambidextrous and was a very athletic person, and despite his cold personality he was gentleman towards girls thus rewarded with the title, 'The Mysterious South Prince of Kuoh Academy'.

He had never talked to Namikaze-san despite his stalkerish tendency that was until now…

000

Kiba tightened his gripped on his shinai as he gauged his opponent's next move. The Kendo club was having a practice session with the neighbouring school's own Kendo club. He was currently facing the Owashin Kendo Captain, Toshiro Hiwamura.

Their spar was now attracting many audiences. He could hear his fan club loudly cheer for him on the background. Hiwamura-san was a good kendo practitioner but compared to him who has devotedly practised swordsmanship under Souji Okita.

He parried against Hiwamura-san's attack and brought down his shinai to slam his opponent's head.

"Men," the first year stand in referee announced Kiba's win.

The audience cheered even louder at his victory.

Kiba took off his helmet and shook his head and ruffled his hair in place. He politely smiled at his opponent and held out his hand.

"It was a good spar, Hiwamura-san," he shook Hiwamura-san's hand.

Hiwamura-san scowled before smirking.

"As good as always, Kiba. You were even faster than before," he laughed and patted Kiba's back.

Kiba modestly smiled back.

"Hiwamura-san has also improved since our last spar…" he commented back but was suddenly distracted when he saw a flash of a familiar golden blond colour from the corner of his eye.

There stood in the middle of the Kendo Club entrance was Namikaze-san who casually had his hands on his pocket. Kiba guessed he was the reason why the cheering had suddenly stopped in favouring of staring at the newly arrived blond.

Grey and hetecromatic ebony and blue eyes clashed as the two blonds stared at each other for a second. Kiba saw something flash from the blue eyes (interest, amusement?) before he witnessed something he never thought would happen. Namikaze-san gave him a small smile. Everyone who witnessed the rare gesture blushed. Kiba didn't pay mind to some girls that ended up fainting in the background.

"That was an impressive show of swordsmanship," Namikaze-san's voice was soft yet firm tone.

Kiba blinked to rid of his initial surprise at target of his unusual stalking tendency sudden appearance. A light blush appeared on his cheek.

"T-thank you, Namikaze-san," Kiba lightly stuttered.

"It would have been more interesting if you weren't holding back," Naruto softly smiled.

Kiba stiffened at his comment. How did Namikaze-san figured out he was holding back? He always made sure no one would notice that he sometimes held back.

"Do you practice kendo, Namikaze-san?"

Kiba saw Naruto's eyes narrow and slightly darken before the flash of emotion suddenly disappeared.

"Ah-h. I…yes I did…" Naruto trailed off.

Kiba smiled at the new information but was slightly curious about Naruto's unusual behaviour.

"We should spar sometime, Namikaze-san. Maybe tomorrow after school?" Kiba asked, he couldn't help his tone make a slightly hopeful.

A myriad of emotions flashed through Naruto's eyes before giving Kiba his own small smile.

"Ah but I don't have the necessary gear I need to wear for kendo."

Kiba smiled.

"That's ok! We can spar without them," Kiba pushed.

Naruto let out a sigh before nodding.

"That is fine," he replied before turning back and leaving as the crowded parted for him. Hushed excited whispered erupted from the crowed as the discussed about what just happened between the North and South Prince of Kuoh Academy.

Though that all didn't mattered to Kiba. As a single thought echoed through his mind.

"Namikaze-san is such an enigma…"


End file.
